The Tail of Luciana
by Aria Saeryen
Summary: When Luciana senses a disturbance in the ocean, she falls into the Sea of Storms, only to run into a mermaid who used to live in Seagundia and find out the ocean is in trouble once again. Barbie movie crossover, Pearl Princess sequel
1. Chapter 1

Katrena lived beneath the Sea of Storms.

She was a mermaid who had once worked in the palace of Seagundia. She had once had many friends, both royal and not. But one day, for an unknown reason, Caligo, the commanding general, had convinced the king and queen that she was part of a conspiracy to overthrow them. Thus, she had been exiled to the most unpleasant part of the ocean.

Katrena now hid away in the sea, alone and friendless. She was often weeping and wailing, but acted aloof and cold towards anyone who came near her, which wasn't very many.

She was a tall mermaid with light skin and a long white tail with blue pearls across the top of it. Her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her brown eyes always scanned the gray waters for electric jellyfish. There were many of them in the Sea of Storms. She did not know that something worse than a jellyfish was about to join her.

She arranged her potions on a shelf and sighed. Today was going to be another day of no customers, loneliness, and a constant scan for danger.

That was when she saw something in the distance.

A glistening small cyclone was what she guessed it was. It was pink and blue and constantly spinning. And it was tiny to her eyes, way off in the distance. But she could clearly make it out to be getting bigger and bigger, little by little.

Suddenly, she was overcome with fright. If the cyclone reached her, she didn't know what it could mean. Katrena dropped two potions and swam into a dark cave. From it, she watched the cyclone approach.

Slowly it moved towards her. As it got closer, she could make out a figure in the middle of it. It was but a shadow to her eye, but as it and the swirling vortex edged nearer, she could make out a man. Katrena peered outside to see if she knew who it was.

Then she gasped and swam quickly back into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

The waters shone off the coast of Luxenland as Queen Luciana walked along the docks with her cat, Pearl. She loved the night sky and thought it very romantic, with all its stars and the pale moon gazing down on her.

She sat down and watched the sapphire blue waves crash and spray. She didn't sit too close to the water, as she did not like to get wet. She sighed a contented sigh.

That was when the calm waves started to change.

They got bigger, even the ones at the shoreline. Soon, they were crashing upon the sandy beach. Giant waves flew towards the young queen and her cat. One hit the very edge of the docks, and Luciana picked up her cat and fled toward the palace.

* * *

"Alexander! Alexander!"

The prince of Luxenland turned to see his wife frantic, clutching her cat.

"The ocean…something's wrong…I can't believe it!"

"Calm down," he replied. "Now what's wrong with the ocean?"

"The waves, they just went out of control!" she cried. "Come with me!"

* * *

Alexander gasped when he saw.

"I…I don't believe it," he half-whispered. "We better get out of here."

Luciana continued to stare at the waves. They were crashing upon the docks.

"Luciana!" Alexander cried out.

But Luciana was mesmerized by the sea, which was very odd for her, seeing as she disliked seafaring of any sort.

"Luci!" the prince cried. "Get away from there! Now!"

He ran towards her, but the waves grew ever closer. Soon, they were nearly upon the young queen. Alexander ran faster, but the waves were quicker than he was.

"_No_!" he screamed as a humungous wave picked Luciana up and carried her out to sea.

He watched as the wave disappeared, taking her with it.

"Oh no…Luci…"

Tears welled up in the young man's eyes.

"Oh Luci…Luci…"

* * *

Luciana was utterly frightened. The wave was pulling her fast and far across the ocean, making a trip that ought to have taken at least a week last only about a minute. She was screaming for Alexander, only stopping when her eyes gazed upon where she was headed.

It was the legendary Sea of Storms.

She gasped and screamed some more. As she was pulled into the barrage of ominous gray tidal waves, she saw where it all was coming from. It was a huge whirlpool, with crackling lightning coming out of it.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" she yelled as she was pulled in.

Far below, Katrena was making her way through a network of caves and tunnels. She wanted to get out of this place. Ever since she had seen the man in the cyclone, her only thought was to get as far away from him as possible.

That was when she heard the scream.

It was faint and distant, but Katrena knew it was coming from above. Quickly, she swam upward. What she saw made her eyes go wide.

A girl, a human girl, was sinking fast. She wore an elegant purple gown and her tight bun was coming apart. Without thinking, Katrena reached out. The girl fell into her arms.

She had to do something. Carrying the young maiden, the mermaid swam as fast as she could back to the lonely hovel she had made for herself in the sea. Once there, she grabbed a potion she had been saving for emergencies and forced it into the girl's mouth.

Just then, she started to change. The top of her dress shrank into beautiful purple bra, and her skirt wrapped around her legs and utterly transformed them both into an elegant-looking violet colored tail. Luciana sighed loudly as she took a breath, and opened her eyes.

Her eyes grew wide. She had become a mermaid.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The second chapter has been rewritten.**

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it.

Luciana was a mermaid now. How was she going to get home?

"Why, pray tell," she asked sharply of the mermaid who was responsible, "did you do this to me?!"

Katrena didn't know what to say. The truth was that she had done that without thinking.

"I…" she responded.

It was then that she remembered. She had to leave the Sea of Storms!

"No time to explain," she continued. "We both have to get out of here!" She grabbed the young queen's hand and swam back to the network of dismal caves and tunnels.

"Ah!" Luciana cried. "Let me go this instant!"

"You don't understand!" Katrena said. "There is someone else here, and if he sees either of us something bad will happen!"

"Who else is here?"

"I can't tell you, we have to go!"

Luciana yelped as the mermaid pulled her through the bleak underwater tunnel. It was black and dank, and she thought she saw a very unfriendly looking fish pass by.

* * *

At the palace of Seagundia, Princess Lumina laughed as she spun around a screaming Kuda. She was using her pearl magic to help her seahorse friend try on many different outfits for the upcoming ball. It was the one-year anniversary celebration of the princess's return. Lumina was very excited; she couldn't wait to dance again and see Prince Delphin.

Lumina and Kuda both stopped spinning. The seahorse was now dressed in a small purple gown and had her hair up in a tight bun adorned with little pearls. The mermaid princess then picked up two small clams with her magic and plastered them onto Kuda's dress.

"It's beautiful!" Kuda gasped.

Lumina smiled. She knew her friend would like it.

She swam out of her blue room lined with giant pink pearls and into the portrait hall, where her Pearl of the Sea medallion was housed. The princess began dancing with herself, imagining Delphin.

That was when a portrait she had never seen before caught her eye. Curious, she approached it.

It was a beautiful painting of a dark-haired mermaid with brown eyes and a white bra surrounded by blue pearls. She read the inscription: _Katrena, friend of the King and Queen_.

"Katrena?" she whispered.

She had never seen Katrena before. Something had to have happened.

"Lumina!" a voice squealed. "What are you doing?"

The princess looked up to see Kuda.

"Oh!" She laughed. "Kuda. Have you seen this mermaid before?"

Kuda swam over.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "Can we go now, please?"

"I wonder…what do you think happened to her?"

"Does it matter? Come on, I want to try on more clothes and dance!"

"Kuda!" Lumina said. "Okay."

But as they swam away, she couldn't stop looking back at the portrait of the lost Katrena.


	4. Chapter 4

The great forest of kelp was as vast as the sea itself, or so it seemed to Katrena. She didn't know where she was going, or where she was taking the girl she had with her.

"Who…who are you?" Luciana finally asked.

"My name is Katrena," the mermaid replied.

"I'm Luciana, Queen of Luxenland," Luciana said.

"Luxenland?"

"It's above water."

"Well, Your Majesty, you were very lucky I was there," Katrena said. "Is this Luxenland near the Sea of Storms?"

"No, it's quite far actually. The waves pulled me from its shoreline to the Sea of Storms in one minute. Have you been to the surface?"

"No, I haven't."

"The waves up there are out of control!"

Katrena stopped swimming and gasped. She was certain she knew who was behind it.

"Katrena?" Luciana asked. "Are you alright?"

"S-something terrible…" she replied trembling. "It has to be, it just has to be."

"Has to be what?"

"_Him_."

* * *

King Nereus swam through the palace halls.

"I wonder," he thought out loud, "where I should place the pink coral in the garden."

Just then, Lumina came swimming up.

"Father," she said.

"What is it, Lumina darling?" the king asked.

"Who is Katrena?"

He hesitated. When she had been banished he had had his full trust in Caligo, but now…

"Who is she, Father?"

Nereus sighed.

"She was a friend of mine, once. A very good friend, until…"

"Until?"

"Until Caligo said she was conspiring against your mother and me."

Lumina's face grew into an expression of anger upon hearing his name and what he had done.

"You don't still believe him, do you?!" she asked hotly.

Nereus sighed again.

"I don't know what to believe now."

"I'm going to go and find her," Lumina said suddenly. "Where is she, Father?"

Nereus gasped.

"Lumina, no! You can't go to the Sea of Storms! That is where –"

"I don't care! You said Caligo was behind this! I have to go and set it right!"

And with that, she was gone.

Nereus called for the guards to go after her. He could not let his daughter go there, not now!

* * *

"Kuda, come on," Lumina said. "We are going to the Sea of Storms."


	5. Chapter 5

Lumina swam quickly through the forest of kelp, with Kuda hot on her trail.

"Lumina!" Kuda squealed. "I still think this is a bad idea! Who knows what sort of things live in the Sea of Storms?"

"We have to find Katrena," Lumina replied.

From a distance, she saw another mermaid. This one was approaching her quite fast, and another one soon joined her, going more slowly.

Lumina stopped in her tracks. One of these mermaids looked more and more like –

"_Katrena_?" she half-whispered.

Katrena also stopped in her tracks. How did the stranger know her name?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lumina, Princess of Seagundia," she replied.

Katrena gasped. The princess had been lost for many years when she had last been at the palace.

"They found you!" she said, astonished.

"Actually, I found them," Lumina explained.

Luciana approached.

"A princess?" she asked.

Lumina nodded.

"Queen Luciana of Luxenland," Luciana said, bowing. "I'm not really a mermaid."

Lumina was stunned.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm from the world above. Katrena transformed me into a mermaid."

Lumina's eyes went wide. A human! She was talking to a human!

"Katrena," Lumina sighed. "I've been looking for you. Caligo's gone now, so you can come back."

Come back?

Katrena never thought she would be welcome at the castle of Seagundia again, not after what Caligo said about her. But the princess seemed to think she would be.

"I'll go," she decided.

She extended a hand.

"Luciana?"

"I have to find my way back home!" the young queen protested.

"I think you can find that at the castle," Lumina replied. "My Aunt Scylla makes a lot of potions. Perhaps she can turn you human again."

Luciana sighed and took Katrena's hand.

* * *

"Luci! Luci!"

Alexander had been searching far and wide for his lost beloved. He had never liked sailing, but after she had been swallowed by the waves, he was determined to find her.

"Luci!" he called again, but nothing could be heard over the roaring waves.

While looking for her, Alexander had been following the waves to their source. He was an avid artist, and used vanishing points quite a lot in art. And these waves, rather than coming from random vanishing points, all seemed to be coming from one. His curiosity made him long to find out where that point was, and something told him it was the key to finding Luciana.

He turned the wheel toward the vanishing point and urged the ship onward. He felt lucky to have learned this as a princely duty, even though in his childhood he used to grumble and complain about it.

Finally, after many hours, he came upon the enormous whirlpool. He began to despair. If Luciana had been sucked into it, there was no way he was going to see her again.

Suddenly, his ship started to rock. It was headed for the whirlpool!

He screamed as his ship began to hurtle towards the churning watery vortex. He tried to turn the wheel, but to no avail. He slid down the ship and then off of it, and into the whirlpool he fell as everything around him went black.

When he woke up, he couldn't make sense of his surroundings. He appeared to be underwater, though he didn't see how he could be. He was breathing like normal.

Then he noticed his yellow tail.

He yelped and attempted to swim, but he couldn't. He was bound to big rock in a cave!

"You should not have tried to find me," a voice sneered.

Alexander looked up. There, holding an empty vial that had once held Katrena's mermaid potion, was a mean-looking dark-haired merman. He didn't know it, but he was gazing upon Caligo.


End file.
